heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Dawson
Jack Dawson (1892-1912) is the handsome deuteragonist in the famous James Cameron's romantic movie, Titanic and the love interest of Rose DeWitt Bukater. Appearance Personality Despite being poor, Jack Dawson is a friendly and outgoing young man who genuinely has the greater good in mind. He is one of the nicest, sweetest guys in the world. If it came down to it, Jack would throw his kindness out to the world. If he could make someone happier than they were and make them feel a little better, that was the highlight of it all. Jack is community-minded and puts the well being of those who surround him before his own; particularly his love-interest, Rose, and children. With his upbeat and often inspiring personality, Jack makes friends easily and attracts people from all walks of life. He has a way with words and an uncanny ability to motivate others. Jack's desire to save and protect people comes from his strong belief in doing the right thing. He has a strong sense of duty and he fights for justice and peace. Because of this, Jack feels a great deal of responsibility for his allies and will try to bear the brunt of the responsibility and burden of their actions. And if he ever fails them, he can be tormented with feelings of guilt that can affect his confidence. He's not one to talk behind someone's back or insult someone. He is completely honest and trustworthy, and he never breaks his promises. He is most interested in people — and not necessarily the kind of people you would normally expect. We wouldn't say Jack is some wide-eyed, naïve optimist — he just seems able to see the good and the beauty in unlikely places. In short, he definitely likes to watch and analyze people. Another way we know Jack loves people (and is good with them): he does his best to help them, even when it screws up his own life. Jack cares about other people and how they should be treated. He always thinks there's some good in people, no matter how bad they are. All that being said, Jack is still a teenaged boy. He can be headstrong, competitive and temperamental. The handsome optimist has always been sensitive, emotionally. Words have the ability to slice into him like knives, and he will ruminate over and internalize any accusation or insult hefted at him by a person whose opinion he holds in high regard. It seems that disappointing others is something Jack fears greatly. Disappointing and upsetting someone he cares about could plunge Jack into a melancholic state. However, he is also relatively laid-back and easygoing, and as long as there are no immediate stressors, his emotional state remains fairly stable. Role in the Crossover Relationships Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Titanic Category:Titanic Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Falsely Accused Category:Live-action Characters